


Anger Issues

by LemonBeach



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Hate Sex, Multiple sex position, Rough Sex, spoilers for Part I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBeach/pseuds/LemonBeach
Summary: Byleth and Leonie get in an argument while mourning Jeralt's death
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Anger Issues

Byleth wasn’t used to emotions. He spent most of his life in a sense of apathy that always shielded him from most of the hardships he had to endure. But since he took the role as teacher in Garreg Marc, he started expressing himself more and more. Like a weird exchange, as he was teaching his students how to fight, they were in return teaching him how to “be”, in a certain way. But for every pro there is a con, and now the legendary Ashen Demon found himself torn apart in the inside, grieving for the loss of his father. Jeralt’s room seemed way bigger without his father's wide figure in it. Byleth was standing still, his mind replaying all the times he entered and saw his father, wondering if he should have been there more. 

“Professor...!”

“I...wasn’t expecting you here.”

Byleth felt a sense of annoyance upon hearing Leonie’s voice behind him. Granted, if there were someone who would go visit Jeralt’s room, it would be either one of them. 

“Leonie.” He turned around, his face stoic as usual. “I could ask you the same question.” 

“I-- Well, I guess I just wanted to see his room again.” she looked down. She was mourning as well. Byleth had heard some students joke about how she was more upset for the captain’s death than him, but their laughter always dropped dead in silence when they met his gaze. 

“Guess we are in two.” he replied. He noticed her fist clinging. Byleth wasn’t a fan of his student’s excessive admiration with his father, but he couldn’t really blame her for it.

There was an awkward silence now, Byleth was trying to reflect but couldn’t because in the back of his mind he knew Leonie was there, and the girl was in the same situation.

He and Leonie never had an ideal student/teacher relationship, mostly because Leonie considered Jeralt her “proper” teacher, and often questioned the credentials of the professor. 

Byleth still remembered the one-sided heated conversation they had recently, and thinking that wasn’t what Jeralt would have wanted, he tried to offer an olive branch to her. 

“You spent a lot of time here, didn’t you?” asked Byleth. 

“More than you did.” she replied drily.

Ok. Fuck the branch. Byleth turned to look at her. 

“I’m a teacher here. I had other things to do than bothering him, you know.” 

“Bothering him?! I am--was his apprentice!” she snapped at him. 

“You were his apprentice when you were a kid for a couple of months.” he replied irritated.

Byleth was getting tired of hearing that. A new emotion was emerging. Was it hate? 

“And somehow that made you feel entitled to stick around him like a fly.” 

“He teached me everything I needed to know to protect my village when I was a kid! And right before he left, he promised me we would have met again. Are you upset for the fact that I spent more time with him than you did?” she barked, visible anger showing on her face. 

  
  


“Are you sure he wasn’t drunk when he said that? He had a problem.” 

SLAP 

Leonie’s hand slapped Byleth cheek with brute force, making him turn his head. The girl’s eyes were watering as she was shaking with anger. 

“HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT OF YOUR OWN FATHER?!” she yelled. 

“He was human, Leonie.” Byleth stated, still stoic, but building anger inside of him. 

“You should have realized that by now. He’s dead.” Byleth felt the same sadness he felt that day, while he was still holding his body under the rain.

Leonie raised her hand again, but this time Byleth blocked her. 

“Stop.” he said. 

“You..!” she said. “You were the one that had him at your side all this time!” she confessed, her eyes squeezed. 

“When you spend time with people you learn their good and bad habits.” he said. 

“You are stuck with the image you built of him since you were a kid.” 

“Y-YOU!!!” 

A prompt kick in the ribs made Byleth let go of her. Still trying to retake breath, he managed to parry a kick aimed at his face. Leonie didn’t waste time and tried to punch him on his unguarded side, but Byleth promptly parried her and grabbed her wrist. He used the motion to twist her arm and get behind her, slamming her against the desk. With a grunt Leonie found herself face against the desk, her arm blocked behind her back. 

“You are acting like a brat.” Byleth said. 

“Still more than what you are doing!” She kicked him in the knee, forcing him to pull back. She spun around and bent her knees while laying on the desk, sending Byleth against the wall with a dropkick. Leonie jumped of the desk and pressed her arm against his throat. 

“Why are you always like this!” she said a few inches away from his face. 

“Your face never changes! It’s like you don’t care at all!” 

Byleth shot her a glare. 

“I  _ do _ care.” Byleth grabbed the wrist of the arm pressing against him and yanked out, making Leonie spin around herself. He forced to kneel while bending her arm, making the girl grunt. 

“I do feel something. And I hate it. I hate it because I never felt something like this ever in my life. I hate it because I don’t know how to feel, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. But most of all…

I hate I can’t ask him for advice.” 

Leonie grunted as she stretched her leg and managed to make Byleth drip, making him fall backwards on the ground. Byleth didn’t care to counter-attack anymore, his mind was too much taken by the sorrow of his father’s loss. Leonie mounted on top of him and raised her fist. But instead of his face, it hit the floor on his side.

The two were now breathing heavily, their hair messy and their clothes roughed. Leonie looked at Byleth, still sweating for the fight, her eyes studying him with a frown. 

She grabbed him by his collar and kissed him fiercely. Byleth was shocked at first, but the feeling inside of him exploded, and so he grabbed her head to push her tongue deeper. Their tongues exchanged, fighting for dominance, swapping spit as they bit each other lips. His hands grabbed the back of her head, grasping a chunk of her red hair.

__ He pulled, breaking the kiss and assaulted her neck, biting hard.  _ “Ghnn!”  _ Leonie let out a groan, before breaking free and assaulting his mouth once again. Their bodies ground against each other, the contact sending pulses of pleasure to their brain. 

Leonie adjusted on top of him before unbuttoning her shirt, letting her breast bounce freely. Byleth wasn’t surprised by the lack of bra, but he was still impressed by Leonie’s rack. He rose forward, claiming her nipples to his mouth, sucking them with force, making Leonie wince. His hands wrapped around her waist as he lifted her up with him, slamming her against the desk as he started undoing his pants. 

Leonie did the same, dropping her skirt and panties, now completely naked, grunting towards Byleth to have a kiss while she squeezed her tits. Byleth complied as he finally dropped down his pants and aligned his erect member against her entrance. 

He entered with a solid thrust, making Leonie wince as she closed her legs around his waist. 

_ “fFFFfffhh--!”  _

He didn’t waste time, starting thrusting with force inside of her. Leonie on her part was pressing Byleth head against her own, sucking on his lips with her teeth and trying to get as deep as possible with her tongue. She moaned inside his mouth as she could feel his throbbing member fill her insides. Her breasts bounced with the same force he was pushing inside her walls, his cock being squeezed by her tight pussy. 

Leonie kept pressing Byleth against her body, the friction and the contact driving her wild. The professor decided to bring it to the next step by lifting her up, his hands holding tight her buttcheeks, spreading them apart and opening her butthole, as he started thrusting with more speed while holding her up. Leonie kept digging inside Byleth’s mouth, her arms locked tightened around his neck, her toes curling every time he reached her deepest parts. Her groan announced her climax before she squeezed the professor’s body as hard as possible, biting down on his shoulder to not let out even a whimper. 

With his lust now overtaking him, Byleth broke the kiss and put down Leonie, turning her around to show her exposed butthole. She spread her buttcheeks, inviting him, an invitation that he gladly accepted. He entered slowly, prompting the girl to moan and bit her lower lip until it drew blood. 

Byleth started thrusting, getting in response first the pained moans of Leonie, who then turn in gauls of pleasure. He put two fingers inside her mouth while he drilled her rear with more vigor.

Leonie rolled her eyes from the pleasure, before forcing him out. She spun and mounted on the desk, opening her legs up in the air. Byleth took the hint and probed her once again, his cock drilling her ass with force, her legs shaking as they bounced against his shoulders, his hand grabbing the back of her head and pressing her forehead against his while they looked at each other with animal lust. 

He came with a grunt, unceremoniously, making her gasp in surprise as she felt shoots of his semen inside her. Byleth pulled out without warning and mounted on the desk, pressing her face against his rigid member to make her suck it.

The girl complied with a frown, swallowing him until he hit her throat. He pulled away once he was sure it was clean, slapping her cheek to reward her of a job well done before he started fucking her again. 

After some time, they stood on the ground, naked, staring at the roof. 

Leonie snapped back from the trance when she heard the professor’s crying softly at his side. 

Without saying a word, she hugged his side, her head resting against his shoulder, before he hugged her back, his soft moans echoing in the silent room. Leonie stared at nothing, letting him express himself for the first time. 

Words of Jeralt pressing his son echoed in the girl’s mind and a great wave of shame washed her as she recalled all the times she antagonized him. 

“Leonie…” he muttered.

“?”

“I think...I think we are both kinda fucked up.” he said with a mixture of laughter and cry. 

“... _ eh.  _ Yeah, I think we are, professor.” she said with a sad laugh. 

And they stayed like this for the rest of the day, finding in each other’s embrace comfort for what was lost. 


End file.
